Tangled Bleached
by NimbleHero
Summary: Mixing Walt Disney's Tangled with Bleach. Good old fashioned classic love story with our favorite couple from Bleach. Get your popcorn and tissues at the ready!


So, you clicked on my story huh? Gold star sticker for you!

After years (and I mean years) of debating, I have finally decided to publish one of my many FanFiction ideas for you all to see. I am a self-conscious 18 year old girl – we (yes there are others) got issues - okay?

I am really surprised that out of all the fandoms and couple I love and support; I chose Bleach and Ichigo and Rukia. But can you blame me? They are **so **_**addictive**_ and you can't help but put ideas together for them. I had so many ideas for this couple that I struggled to find and strong direction to go in but one afternoon while watching TV, I flicked onto Tangled and the two linked really well together so I thought it would give me good guidance.

Now before I get into the "in's and out's" of this story I want to apologise to anyone who has written a similar piece however great minds think alike? I want to assure you that I did not purposely steel your idea and I am sorry if this story offends you in anyway. I meant no harm, promise. However have you seen how many stories there are about them!? There are **millions** and that ain't no hyperbole. So I am hoping that all you lovers of "ichiruki" will love this.

Right – rubs hands together, the in's and out's

I haven't missed out any of the characters from Tangled but I have modified them to suit the story and I am going to try really hard to fit in as many Bleach characters in as I possibly can. If you have any favourites say and they can be put on the top of the list. I think most of the characters are self explanatory for certain role but if you get confused I will explain before or after each chapter as I have modified aspects of the story because I want to add my creative touch. Wouldn't that be cool? *Hypothetical situation* - Oh look a boring idea – touch – The most incredible creative thing you have ever seen. Woah indeed.

Anyway back to the subject at hand. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome my FanFiction of Tangled – Bleached. Both Bleach and Walt Disney's Tangled belong to their original owners and this is a story for personal pleasure and not money. Please refrain from flash photography. Look at me trying to be funny. Hehe

NimbleHero ^.^

紙燈籠

Chapter 1 - Piano Once Mute

Once upon a time, in the dead of night, a small drop of moonlight fell from the sky and landed in a kingdom in a far off land. After landing on the ground the small drop of moonlight burst into a beautiful white flower with petals as soft as fresh snow. However, it was not alone; an old bitter man by the name of Sosuke Aizen watched the moonlight fall from the heavens and turn into this magnificent flower. After being banished from the royal court for his treacherous ways, he wished nothing more than revenge upon the kingdom but time was not kind to him and he grew weak with age. Now, Aizen had dabbled in the magic, the dark kind and as soon as his eyes fell upon the flower he knew exactly what to do. He crouched before the flower and held one of its snowy white petals in his hand and sand softly...

_Flower, gleam, glow,_

_Let your__power shine,__  
__Make the clock reverse,__  
__Bring back what once was mine.__  
_

_Heal what has been hurt__,__  
__Change the fates design,__  
__Save what has been lost,__  
__Bring back what once was mine;__  
__What once was mine..._

Youthful strength started to return to Aizen's old body and he turned back into a younger version of himself. He smirked wickedly as he turned and fled into the night, more vengeful than before. However the flower's power was not permanent and he had to return every so often to regain his youth. His evil schemes and malicious ways would have gone unnoticed by the kingdom if it hadn't of been for Queen Hisana Kuchiki's illness that plagued her body while in the latter months of her first pregnancy. Her husband, King Byakuya Kuchiki grew terribly worried and asked his loyal subjects for a cure to save his wife and unborn child. The subjects of the kingdom, desperate for the Queen to live, stumbled across the beautiful snow white flower that gleamed in the moonlight. Sure that such a beautiful and pure flower could save the Queen somehow; they took it from the ground and rushed back to the place under the glaring eyes of Aizen.

The palace doctor, Restu Unohana took the flower gratefully from them and feed it to the Queen. The kingdom prayed for the young Queen and waited with baited breath as they longed for a miracle. The Queen recovered and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with hair and eyes that were as dark and as mesmerising as midnight. The kingdom after a month of worry and panic could finally celebrate and the King and Queen decided to release hundreds of paper lanterns into the sky to celebrate their little miracle. The future monarch of the Kingdom.

However, not everyone was pleased and with a terrible greed for his youth and former power, Aizen snuck into the castle and crept into the room where the tiny princess slept. He looked upon the princess with contempt and only saw his precious flower. He reached and grabbed a small lock of hair and felt the same feeling he had as he held the petal of the moonlight flower in his hand. He sang softly again and his youth return once more. He decided to cut a small lock of the baby's hair to keep his greed satisfied but however it was not that simple. As he cut the silk like hair, it disappeared from his hand and his face darkened. He knew that there was only one option and it was a brilliant way to get his revenge on the kingdom.

The King and Queen woke from the screams of their baby girl and run towards to room, to find that her crib was empty and figure holding their child on the edge of the balcony. As Byakuya reached for his child, the figured jump from the window and was gone. The Queen wails of grief could be heard throughout the kingdom for weeks.

Aizen fled with the baby to the furthest point of the kingdom where no man would ever tread, to a tower hidden by forests, rivers and hills, where he kept the child and raised her as his own. He believed that the flowers magical properties lay within the silky midnight hair of the child and he let the child's hair grow longer and longer, making her sing the little incantation as he brushed her hair, gaining back his youth and strength.

One night when the child was still young, she asked her now father is she could ever go outside and he said with dark smile upon his face,

"No, my child. The world beyond this tower is cruel and a dangerous place full of people wishing to take you and use your powers for their own greed."

And with fearful violet eyes she looked at him and clung at his chest finding comfort in his arms, believing the words that he spoke to be the truth.

However, the King and Queen never lost hope and on the birthday of their lost daughter launched the same paper lanterns into the sky once more as a symbol to their lost princess and as a pray for her safe return; hoping that she would know that her mother and father and her kingdom loved her and wanted nothing more than to have her back where she belonged.

Every pair of eyes in the kingdom saw the lanterns each year knowing it as a symbol of love and grief but a pair of midnight eyes, belonging to Rukia Aizen (formerly Kuchiki) in a far away tower that dreamed to know what the floating lights were that appeared on her birthday each year.

紙燈籠

So that is the beginning – what did you think? Good? Terrible? Now because I am on a personal mission of attempting self confidence in my writing ability, I will still update even if no one reviews this piece. However, that said I would still like some reviews, please. Seeing that this is my first "official" FanFiction I would appreciate no hatred. Constructive criticism is fine but there is a line and try not to cross it!

Peace and Love!

x


End file.
